


Cette lumière qui ne s'éteint pas

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Civilians, Alternate Universe - Lush Shop, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Even after a few months of working at Lush, he sometimes internally cringes at his own coworkers. Not that he’s really any better, after all, an enthusiastic greeting is one of Lush Law, but there is something to say about being able to read your customers’ body language.In which Eggsy work in a Lush store and both Harry and Merlin become quite enamoured of him.





	1. Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Back in march I got a prompt from a nice Nonny on tumblr about Eggsy working at Lush and Harry and Merlin going in and just falling for his charms. I started writing for it with prompts for agegapapril but I was also finishing the Bang at the time so I kind of put it on hold and then got writer's block on it and well, one thing leading to another here I am four months later with the fifth part of I don't know how many.
> 
> Since I have finally found a title for it, I am finally posting it on ao3. I don't know when I'll be writing more, considering the amount of wips I have lying about, but yeah here goes :)

The posh gentleman that just stepped into the shop looks as if he’s inadvertently walked into a warzone and Eggsy cannot really blame him.

Even after a few months of working at Lush, he sometimes internally cringes at his own coworkers. Not that he’s really any better, after all, an enthusiastic greeting is one of Lush Law, but there is something to say about being able to read your customers’ body language.

For example, now that the posh gentleman has declined his offer to help with a look that is very reminiscent of a deer caught in headlights, he needs to back off or the man will bolt out of the shop at the first occasion. The poor bloke is clearly overwhelmed and doesn’t seem the sort to like being reminded that he is out of his depth.

So instead of badgering him, Eggsy leaves him to peruse the shelves at his own pace and goes to help a group of giggly teenagers. He keeps an eye on the gentleman through all the awkward flirting though and as soon as the girls are out of the shop with more bathbombs than they really need, he goes to arrange something or another on a shelf close to him him.

His wait is rewarded when the man finally turns from the products he had been staring at for the last five minutes and politely clears his throat to get his attention.

“I am sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you had a few minutes to help me out.” He’s smiling all sheepishly now, as if ashamed to have refused his help at first and Eggsy finds himself answering his smile with something more genuine than the ones he gave the girls a few minutes ago.

It’s either that or he’s afraid he’ll make an embarrassing noise over how cute the man looks now that his dimples are showing. And really the man must have a good twenty years on him. Eggsy doesn’t mind one bit, but the gentleman might take offense to being cooed over.

“Sure, I’d be happy to. Have you find anything you’re interested in?” He might have been standing in front of the massage bars, but Eggsy doesn’t want to assume anything.

Maybe he should have though, because the gentleman waves vaguely at the massage bars as he replies and he tries very hard not to imagine how those hands would feel on his skin.

“They all seem great, but my partner’s skin is quite sensitive and I trying to determine if ‘velvety oil’ or ‘luscious melted butter’ will cause a reaction or not.”

Eggsy ignores the pang of disappointment at hearing about the man having a partner, but really handsome as he is, it’s not really surprising. Anyway, it’s not like he was thinking of giving him his number or something. The last thing he wants is to be written up for inappropriate behaviour, which shockingly enough, can happen fairly easily.

“Well, none of those should cause a reaction, except if they’re allergic to any of the ingredients. I got a friend who breaks into rashes at the littlest thing, but she swears by those.”

“He’s not allergic to anything, no… Which one would you recommend?”

Usually, that would be the time he would ask about what kind of scent he and his partner might like, but for once he’s got a pretty good idea of what they might enjoy. Maybe it’s stereotyping since he imagines his partner to be equally as posh as him, but he doubts they’d be a fan of the strawberry one anyway.

“Shades of Earl Grey,” he says as he takes one to offer the man. “I’d also recommend buying a tin for it, so you can keep it somewhere handy without fearing it will melt on anything. Oh and I know there’s no risk of a heatwave in the middle of winter, but the stuff does melt at body temperature, so I’d keep it in the fridge during the summer when you don’t plan on using it.”

The man has sniffed the bar tentatively during his little speech and Eggsy gets a little thrill when he nods in clear approval of his suggestion.

“I’ll take this one then. And a tin.”

He’d offer to give a little demonstration of the product on his hand at least, but the suit he wears seems to have cost more than what he’s earned since he’s got the job and he’d hate to stain it by accident. He also might have the slightest fear he’ll make some inappropriate sounds if he was to actually touch the man and he’d really like to keep his job, thank you very much.

That and the man is already moving toward the cash, obviously not wanting to spend a minute more here now that he’s got what he wanted.

He makes short work of ringing his order up and giving him his bag, but the ‘have a nice evening’ dies before it can even form on his lips when the man takes his hand between his for a gentle shake.

“Thank you for all your help…” It takes him a moment to realise that the man is waiting for his name, but anyone would be thrown off at having their hand suddenly held by someone they’re trying very hard not to fantasize about.

“Eggsy.” It’s a bit choked off, but the man doesn’t mention it, nor does he say anything about how unusual a name it is.

“Thank you again Eggsy. I’m Harry,” he gives a little press on his hand before letting go and Eggsy has to bite back a disappointed groan. “If we like this,” he gives a little shake of his bag, “I’ll probably be back to look at more.”

“I’m usually there all week except on tuesdays.” As soon as the words leaves his mouth, he has to fight the impulse to bash his head against the counter, because really Harry already told him he’s got a partner, there is no point in flirting.

But Harry seems genuinely pleased by that tidbit of information and seriously dimples should be made illegal.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Good evening.”

“Good evening.”

He’s pretty sure he’s imagining the reluctance with which Harry turns away to leave, or projecting his own wish for him to stay longer on him, but there’s no imagining how Harry looks through the window once he’s outside and meets his gaze one last time before starting to walk away. 


	2. Ink

Back before he got the job, Eggsy hadn’t really believed Roxy when she had told him they really get all sorts of customers at Lush. A single day of work had been enough to set him straight.

Sure, the core of their clientele are young women, but not everyone let stereotypes keep them away from good products. And even Eggsy from his very limited experience can honestly say that they are good and it isn’t just because he has been brainwashed into thinking it.

He is sufficiently self-aware to know there has been a bit of brainwashing involved since his hiring, but with his employee discount, he can more than afford the bathbombs that litters his bathroom. He even has the ready excuse that Daisy loves taking glittery baths whenever she stays over and that his purchase has nothing to do with the name, no matter how cool  _Dragon’s Egg_ sounds.

But yes, their regular clientele is diverse enough that Eggsy doesn’t think anything of it when the tall bald man steps into the shop. He wouldn’t even have taken note of it in fact, since Chantelle os currently on greeting duty while he is manning the cash, but even from back behind the counter, he can see the sleeves tattoo and the ink looks sick in the best possible way.

For once, Chantelle doesn’t insist after being dismissed and sure the man looks severe enough, but had it been Eggsy, he would have been all over him, because the man ks hot, to hell with reading your customer’s body language.

It’s a while before he’s done with the little rush at the cash, enough that he would have thought the man long gone, but he’s still there, idly looking at the products. Since she’s the one who greeted him, he’d leave Chantelle deal with him, no matter how much he’d like to have a closer look to those tattoos, but she’s still giving the man a wide berth.

He can’t understand why, since he really doesn’t look that bad, but he guesses severe-looking man covered in tattoos (or so he guesses) aren’t everyone’s type.

“Hello, can I help you with anything?”

The man looks him up and down with something like appreciation in his gaze and it takes everything for him not to preen like a peacock.

“Are you Eggsy?”

The man’s words has the effects of a cold shower on him. He doesn’t care if not a minute ago he thought the man didn’t look scary at all, in his experience, a stranger knowing his name is never a good thing.

“That depends on who’s asking?” If his manager heard him talk that way to a client, he could get written up or suspended, but really, he’d rather lose his job than have to start looking over his shoulder everywhere he goes again. He’d thought with Dean gone for good he’d be safe but clearly he had been wrong.

The stranger obviously sensed something wasn’t quite right however, because he takes a couple of steps back and offers him a weak smile.

“Sorry, I should have started with that. My name is Merlin.” He doesn’t try to offer his hand for a shake and before Eggsy can ask what kind of name ‘Merlin’ is, he goes on. “I’m not sure if you remember, but a short while back you’ve help my partner choose some massage bar. A gentleman in a suit named Harry?”

“Oh,” just like that, all the tension leaves him, “sure I remember him.” It would have been a bit hard to forget him since he had starred in quite a few of his fantasies since then. Not that his partner needs to know _that_.

“Good. Would you also remember what’s the one you sold him? I’d ask him, but he’s on a plane right now and I was hoping to surprise him…”

He hopes his eyes doesn’t glaze over for the short seconds he imagines it, both men naked in bed, their skin made glistening by the oil. He stops before he can decide what would be better between Harry being inked as well under his suit or not and leads Merlin over to the massage bars stand.

“You’ll want Shades of Earl Grey, except if you want to try something else?”

It’s a near thing, but he manages not to moan out loud when he notices that Merlin’s got ink all the way down to his fingers on his left hand as he reach out for one of the bar.

“No, I’d rather keep to what we know for now…” But there is a clear hesitation to his words that makes Eggsy push him a bit.

“You sure there’s nothing else you’d want to try out?” It’s kind of funny to see him so hesitant, because really besides the massage bars, there’s not much to blush over here.

“Maybe something more… specific for feet? Harry is always complaining that his feet are sore after having to travel.”

He might have only talked to either of them for less than five minutes, but it’s enough for him to feel rather envious of the relationship they seem to have. First Harry was concerned about Merlin’s sensitive skin and now Merlin wants something for Harry’s feet because he knows they’ll be sore. It might sound stupid, but his bar for a perfect relationship has just been set higher.

“I have just the thing for you, if you’ll follow me. It’s called Pink Peppermint and it’s heavenly I swear.” And Eggsy would know. He might not have anyone to rub his feet for him, but that stuff has made working long hours standing up way easier since Roxy’s shown it to him.

Merlin raises an eyebrow at the name, but says nothing as he follows him to the other side of the shop, obviously trusting him to advise him correctly.


	3. Laugh

When Eggsy walks back into the shop after his short break, it’s to a sound he’s come to cherish over the last few months. He feels like a fool for it, because he’s got no right to find it as precious as he does and he knows that sooner rather than later he will have to go without, but he simply cannot help himself. And neither Merlin nor Harry are helping.

It’s not their fault really.

They can’t help it if their laughs are never mocking, rather an invitation to join in. Harry cannot stop the way his cute dimples will appear every time his lips turns the slightest bit upwards, making him look boyish no matter what is age is. Merlin cannot do anything for the way his eyes will crinkle, his severe appearance softened when his laugh lines get more pronounced.

He takes a moment to drink in the sight of the two men laughing together quietly in their corner of the shop, their shoulders brushing together and allows himself the quick fantasy of imagining himself walking up to them and coming to stand between them. Of having their arms wrap around his waist, their smiles pressed against his temples in light kisses.

It’ll never happen of course. He might not know what kind of strange loyalty makes them insist of getting served by him every time they come to the shop, but there is no way they can be interested in him as he is in them.

Life isn’t a movie and even if it was, he certainly would never be lucky enough to get that much of a happy ending.

Still, even if it leaves him with a pang in his heart every time they leave, he’ll gladly hoard all the smiles and kind words they are willing to give him now. It is but a taste of what he truly wants, but it’ll have to be enough.

It’s not like he can ever ask for more.


	4. Steel

They’ve been going to the Lush shop for about half a year now, either by themselves or together, and Harry still feels as bewitched by the charming young man as he was the first day.

He knows Merlin’s own attraction to Eggsy hasn’t changed either, except for being now tinged with fondness, and that, more than any sense of self-preservation, is what makes him finally speaks up when they leave the shop that afternoon.

“I think… I think we should stop coming.”

It’s the last thing he wants, but Harry isn’t an idiot. They aren’t in love with Eggsy yet, but every little tidbits they glean about him while he helps them choose products to try out take them closer to that.

He wouldn’t try to run from it if Eggsy has shown any interest, buy except for the expected friendliness from anyone working in any kind of customer services job, he’s given no sign he’s got any desire to get to know them better.

Not that it surprises Harry. Not only they are both already in a happy relationship together, but they are about twenty years older than him. Of course Eggsy would never consider a relationship with them.

Merlin is silent for a long time as they slowly make their way home, the Lush bag clasped between their two hands, his thumb slowly brushing circles on his hand.

“You’re sure?” Merlin doesn’t ask why, it’s not as if he doesn’t know already. Like always when one of them takes a shine to someone else, they’ve discussed it extensively, because no matter what,they want to keep what they have together above all else.

The only difference is that, for once, both of them had started to fall for the same person.

But it is going nowhere and if Harry has never minded a little bit of heartbreak, if only because it was proof that he was still alive, he hates nothing more than seeing its effect on Merlin. The thought of Merlin being in such a state when he could have prevented it only serves to steel his resolve.

It’s been nice dreaming while it lasted, but it’s time they return to reality.


	5. Smoke

Merlin isn’t trying to corner Eggsy alone, he’s really not. People might doubt him since he’s smoking in the back alley that is usually favoured by the clerks of the nearby shops for a little break, but he had no way to know Eggsy would take his own break now, nor that they would be the only ones standing in the alley.

But Eggsy  _is_  taking his break now and they  _are_  the only ones there and Merlin has rarely felt so awkward in his life before.

Thankfully, Eggsy seems oblivious to it or decides to act like he hasn’t notice and just waves at him before coming to lean against the wall besides him.

“Hey Merlin, no time no see,” it’s not an accusation but there is something weird in his voice that Merlin cannot quite place. Not that he could have blame the lad if he had been angry. Neither him nor Harry have been around in the last two months after all. “Didn’t know you smoked.”

“I don’t, it’s a nasty habit.”

Eggsy snorts and pointedly looks at the smoke that has escape his mouth while he was talking.

“But I do fall back into it when I’m nervous.”

They’re silent for a moment, Eggsy struggling to light his own cigarette, until Merlin takes pity own him and present him with his lighter.

“Ta,” the word is mumbled around his first inhale and Merlin is really gone on the lad, because his only thought is that he looks and sounds absolutely charming. “So what are you nervous about?”

He should have known the lad would go right for the jugular. It’s actually one of the things he likes about him, that he never beat about the bush, but without ever being rude about it.

Merlin usually tries to do the same, but certain subjects still require some tact and what he wants to ask falls into that category.

“You obviously know that me and Harry are in a relationship.” It’s not really a question, but Eggsy still nods. “What you might not know is that we don’t have a ‘conventional’ relationship.”

He doesn’t think he’s imagining how Eggsy’s expression seems to be closing off, but as long as he doesn’t get interrupted, Merlin just has to keep going.

“We’ve each been known to date other people from time to time, but it’s the first time we’ve ever been interested in the same person. I am sorry if it makes you uncomfortable and if so, this will be the last you’ll hear of us, but I had to know if there could be even the slightest chance you would agree to a date with us?”

For a long moment, Eggsy doesn’t say anything, but at least he doesn’t look like he wants to be far away from here anymore.

“‘Us’ like you and Harry – at the same time?”

“Yes. At least, for now. We want to get to know you better, the two of us, but even if we are kind of a package deal, we are our own people. If we click, we’ll want to see if we also click when it’s just me and you or Harry and you.”

It might be a bit presumptuous of him to think so far ahead, but he doesn’t see what he would gain by not telling Eggsy how serious they are about this. What they want is an honest relationship where they all are equals. It’s not because none of their previous relationships with other people have lasted through the years that they haven’t been respectful of them.

“And by dating you mean like, actual dating? What if I said I just wanted to sleep with you?”

He tries not to wince, but he doubts he’s actually successful. There is nothing wrong with an entirely sexual relationship, but it isn’t what they are looking for at all.

“Then I would say that no matter how tempting it is, we would have to let you down because we would be looking for two entirely different things.”

“So you don’t want to sleep with me?”

“Saying that we don’t want to would be lying. But that’s not the only thing that we want. Not the  _main_ thing.” He has no doubt by now that coming here today was foolish, that he should have listened to Harry and stayed away, but it’s too late now. And maybe it will hurt for a while, but at least, now he’ll know for sure that it was never meant to be. “We want to try for a serious relationship.”

“I’m not… I’m not dreaming right?”

Bracing as he was for rejection, it takes him a moment before he understands what Eggsy is saying in that hopeful tone of voice of his.

“I’m sorry?” It’s still the only answer he can give him, because surely he’s mistaken.

“I mean, it seems like something I would dream up. Usually life’s not that good… Not for me at least.”

He manages not to drag the lad into a hug, but he cannot quite stop himself from wrapping a hand around his wrist. Eggsy doesn’t seem to mind, just takes a step closer and smiles for the first time since he’s spotted Merlin.

“It’s very real Eggsy. We didn’t want to put pressure on you, especially when you didn’t give a sign you would be interested so we just… Gave up.”

It’s not his proudest moment, but at the time, he had seen no reason to agree with Harry that their little crush on the lad was hopeless.

“What? You think I wasn’t interested? Guv, you and Harry would make  _straight men_  and  _lesbians_ reevaluate their sexuality.”

“That’s- That’s probably the nicest compliment I’ve ever gotten.” It’s also highly probable that he is blushing, but so is Eggsy and Harry isn’t there to make fun of him, so he doesn’t mind much. “So, is that a yes?”

“If you’re serious about it, both of you, I am too…”

“I am… We are. Even if technically Harry isn’t aware that I am currently asking you out on a date. But we’ve discussed it before. And he’ll be looking forward to it just as much as I am when I tell him.”

“So long as you’re sure of that… I just… I don’t want to be the one coming between you two.”

“And you won’t. We can’t know if it will work between us all, but we do care about you. We wouldn’t put you in this kind of position for nothing in the world.” He’s still holding on to Eggsy’s wrist and he changes his grip so that he can bring his hand to his mouth, pressing his lips to his skin in a kiss.

Eggsy is definitely blushing now, but his smile is both shy and fond.

“Then, it is a yes,” Eggsy confirms again and the last time Merlin remembers being this happy is back when Harry had first asked him out all those years ago.


End file.
